In the past, there was proposed a display device in which current drive devices 1 such as organic EL devices, LEDs or the like are arranged in a matrix form as shown in FIG. 4. Although there is described a display device in the example of FIG. 4 in which the current drive devices 1 are in a matrix form by 3×3 units in order to simplify the explanation thereof, a picture display device in which they are in a matrix form, for example, by 500×500 units was realized practically.
A line sequential drive is carried out for driving the display device in which the current drive devices 1 are arranged in a matrix form as shown in FIG. 4. In this case, current sources 2a, 2b and 2c are generally used as drive sources of the current drive devices 1.
In order to display pictures in the display device in which the current drive devices 1 are arranged in a matrix form as shown in this FIG. 4, it is enough if horizontal lines are selected sequentially by connection switches 3a, 3b and 3c and currents in response to picture brightness is to be flown to respective vertical lines. In this case, is line sequential, so that it is necessary to flow the currents of the respective vertical lines in synchronism with the horizontal lines all together.
In order to flow currents in response to the picture brightness, current sources 2a, 2b and 2c are made to be constant currents respectively and connection switches 4a, 4b and 4c are turned on/off by pulse width modulation (PWM (Pulse Width Modulation)) signals in response to the picture brightness. More specifically, it is enough if the connection switches 4a, 4b and 4c are to be turned on-off in response to the picture brightness within the time period while the horizontal lines thereof are selected by the connection switches 3a, 3b and 3c. When it is desired to make the brightness higher, the on-time thereof is made longer and when it is desired to make the brightness darker, the on-time thereof is made shorter.
There was proposed in the past, as a constant current circuit used in the current sources 2a, 2b and 2c, a circuit as shown in FIG. 5. It will be explained with respect to this FIG. 5, wherein 5 designates an operational amplifier circuit constituting a constant current generation unit, a non-inversion input terminal + of the operational amplifier circuit 5 is grounded through a battery 6 for obtaining a reference voltage Vref which determines a value of a constant current I, and an inversion input terminal − of the operational amplifier circuit 5 is grounded through a resistor 7.
Also, an output terminal of the operational amplifier circuit 5 is connected to a gate of an n-type field effect transistor 8, a source of the field effect transistor 8 is connected to the inversion input terminal − of the operational amplifier circuit 5, a drain of the field effect transistor 8 is connected to a connection point between a drain and a gate of a diode connected p-type field effect transistor 9 which constitutes a transistor on the reference side a current mirror circuit, and a source of the field effect transistor 9 is connected to a power supply terminal 10 supplied with a positive direct voltage.
It is constituted such that the gate of the field effect transistor 9 is connected to a gate of a p-type field effect transistor 11 which constitutes a transistor on the mirror side of the current mirror circuit, a source of the field effect transistor 11 is connected to the power supply terminal 10, and a drain of the field effect transistor 11 is connected, for example, to the connection switch 4a. 
The current I flowing between the drain and the source of the field effect transistor 8 of the constant current generation unit becomesI=Vref÷R and it becomes a constant current value. Here, Vref is a reference voltage by the battery 6 and R is a resistance value of the resistor 7.
The constant current I is supplied from the field effect transistor 9, the constant current I also flows through the field effect transistor 11 on the mirror side which constitutes a current mirror circuit together with the field effect transistor 9, and the constant current I is supplied to the current drive device 1 constituting a display device, for example, through the connection switch 4a. 
When such a constant current circuit shown in FIG. 5 is used for the current sources 2a, 2b and 2c of the display device as shown in FIG. 4, a big number of, for example, 500 units of the constant current circuit as shown in this FIG. 5 becomes necessary and the circuit scale thereof becomes large and at the same time, there is inconvenience that the power consumption becomes large.
Consequently, a constant current drive device in which the current drive devices 1 are arranged in a matrix form was propose wherein the operational amplifier circuit 5, the battery 6 and resistor 7 of the constant current generation unit are made to be common for all of the current mirror circuits as shown in FIG. 6. To explain with respect to this FIG. 6, the same reference numerals are put in this FIG. 6 for the portions corresponding to those in FIG. 5 and the detailed explanation thereof will be omitted.
In this FIG. 6, the non-inversion input terminal + of the operational amplifier circuit 5 constituting the constant current generation unit is grounded through the battery 6 obtaining the reference voltage Vref for determining the value of the constant current I and the inversion input terminal − of the operational amplifier circuit 5 is grounded through the resistor 7.
Also, the output terminal of the operational amplifier circuit 5 is connected to the respective gates of the field effect transistors corresponding to the number of all of the current mirror circuits, for example, 500 units and, in case of FIG. 6, 3 units of the n-type field effect transistors 8a, 8b and 8c, and the respective sources of the field effect transistors 8a, 8b and 8c are connected to the inversion input terminal − of the operational amplifier circuit 5.
Further, the respective drains of the field effect transistors 8a, 8b and 8c are connected to the connection points of the respective gates and drains of the diode connected p-type field effect transistors 9a, 9b and 9c which constitute the reference sides of the current mirror circuits respectively, and the respective sources of the field effect transistors 9a, 9b and 9c are connected to the power supply terminal 10 supplied with the positive direct voltage.
It is constituted such that the respective gates of the field effect transistors 9a, 9b and 9c are respectively connected to the respective gates of the p-type field effect transistors 11a, 11b and 11c which constitute the mirror sides of the respective current mirror circuits, the respective sources of the field effect transistors 11a, 11b and 11c are connected to the power supply terminal 10, the respective drains of the field effect transistors 11a, 11b and 11c are connected, for example, to the connection switches 4a, 4b and 4c respectively.
The current I flowing between the drain and the source of each of the field effect transistor 8a, 8b and 8c of the constant current generation unit becomes I=Vref÷nR (n is the number of current mirrors connected in parallel), and it becomes a constant current value.
The constant currents I are supplied from the respective field effect transistors 9a, 9b and 9c respectively, the constant currents I flow also through the respective field effect transistors 11a, 11b and 11c on the mirror sides which constitute respective current mirror circuits together with the field effect transistors 9a, 9b and 9c, and this constant currents I are supplied to the current drive devices 1 constituting the display device, for example, through the connection switches 4a, 4b and 4c. 
There was proposed in the past a device disclosed in a Patent Reference 1 as a constant current drive device of a display device in which current drive devices are arranged in a matrix form.
[Patent Reference 1] Laid-open Patent Publication H11-338561